


Fifty Ways to Kiss Someone

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Fluff, Gen, shamless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: A list of all the ways Bucky likes to kiss you. This acknowledges the events of both Infinity War and Endgame!!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Fifty Ways to Kiss Someone

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a longer version of any of the kisses or this with a different character just drop a comment and I will get to it as soon as possible.

…good morning.  
Bucky, the first time he kissed you good morning, was halfway asleep. He didn’t even mean to kiss you that first time in the morning. But the sun had just risen. The golden rays hit your face in just the right way. He was still groggy from the dream he had. He had just done it. He has just kissed you and whispered ‘good morning’ to you. You just looked so amazing. You were half asleep too but you had still felt the kiss. When you brought it up later that morning, he chalked it up to being half asleep but he never stopped kissing you good morning from then on out. 

…goodnight.  
Bucky always kissed you goodnight. From the first time you spent the night over at his house, he had kissed you goodnight. He loved being the last thing you saw before he fell asleep. He never ever dared kiss you goodnight anywhere else but your forehead. He loved saying that it would make you dream of good things at night and he always wanted you to have good dreams. You returned in kind, hoping that it would help with his nightmares, and it did. But he never told you that it was an old wives tale and that you-all wrapped up in his arms-is what stopped him from having the nightmares. 

…goodbye.  
Bucky kissed you as a goodbye whenever you went on a mission. He never wanted to leave you without a goodbye kiss. He even stopped the jet a few times because he forgot to kiss you and it was that important to him. It was a ritual. You were Bucky’s good luck charm and he would never want to give that up. No matter what lied ahead of you both, he would never, ever forget to kiss you on the forehead. It was his way of making sure that you both still carried the unspoken agreement that you two would come home to each other relatively unhurt. 

…where it hurts.  
Bucky loved kissing your heart. He knows it sounds weird but that was where most of your pain came from. Even if it wasn’t a physical scrape or bruise, he always kissed you there. He knew how much hurt you held there. All of the past lovers who broke it off because you were too ‘weird’ to your parents who weren’t so kind to you after you revealed that you were in cahoots with the man who killed Tony Stark’s parents. He knew that you were the only one in the relationship who truly seemed to care about other people’s opinions but he did too and he hated seeing you in that much pain because you cared so outwardly of those kinds of things. 

…where it doesn’t hurt.  
Bucky always liked kissing you on your shoulders and neck. It often was the only place that didn’t get hurt during a mission and oftentimes the only place that you would let him kiss you after a mission. Trust him, he tried kissing elsewhere but it just didn’t work out in his favor. He learned soon enough to kiss only there after missions. You always said that it was your favorite part of getting the ever-loving shit beat out of you on these missions but he knew that it was kicking the shit out of the bad guys. 

…on a falling tear.  
You had just lost your favorite pet of many years. It had been your only friend for years until Bucky showed up. This pet had loved you when no one else did. Bucky was the one person who had seen you begin to cry. He was the first and last person to see you do so, even after Tony’s funeral and your own wedding. He knew-only slightly-what it was like to see someone you love die. Sure, he had seen those around him die and had heard about his own family dying but never had he seen the pain it had caused to other people. He didn’t know it meant seeing you cry, but he held your secret to the grave. 

…to shut them up.  
Bucky said you always talked too much. But he never minded when you talked. Sometimes he would just want you to be quiet. He would just kiss you to shut you up. This would never happen often though because he truly wanted to hear what you had to had to say. But sometimes, right before bed when your mind was still racing from the days before, it was just a way to make you calm down and stop talking. It was much appreciated though because you probably would not have gone to sleep without his kiss and you would forever be grateful to him for that. 

…in secrecy.  
Your relationship was secret for some time. No one wanted to hear that you had gone and fallen in love with the man who killed one of your best friend’s parents. Hell, even Steve was concerned for you and the fact that you might be falling for the reformed assassin. But there was nothing more than love for him. He was the only one you had ever really loved before. He would make sure you were truly ready to come out with the relationship but before that it meant a lot of secret kisses in hidden corners of rooms while you were in secret. 

…in public.  
Bucky hated kissing you in public. He was really not the kind of person would kiss his person public. But when he did, it was to show people who you were with. People tended to hit on you when they thought you were alone. You would never mind it but when people got too forceful with their flirting, he will swoop in and give you a kiss on the cheek to get them to stop. But that was the end of the people who tried to flirt with you. That was the only time he really kissed you in public other than your wedding day. 

…desperately.  
He was super desperate to get back to you after missions where you two were separated. He was ready to see you and every time was like some movie scene. Bucky would come barreling towards you, dropping whatever bag he had with him for Steve or Sam to pick up, and lift you up in his arms all just to kiss you. It had become such a commonplace that the others would just ignore him. But it is the most desperate kiss he had ever given to you and that was fine by the both of you because that’s how much he loved and missed you.  
  
…in joy.  
It was the first time you said yes to a date with him. He would have the idea planted in his head that someone would not be in love with a man who had gone through as much trauma as he did but he was super happy that you said yes. He asked to kiss you almost immediately to which you obviously said ‘yes’. He just slammed his lips into yours because he was so happy to have ‘a catch’ like you ready and willing to date someone like him. Bucky was on cloud nine for the rest of the month.

…in grief.  
It was the day you both lost Tony. Bucky had been heartbroken that he never really got to apologize to Tony about what he had done while he was under the worst kind of brainwashing. It wasn’t the best thing to think about but he was crushed. You were crushed because Tony had been a mentor to you like most everyone else at the funeral. You all hung back and watched the lovely funeral as to not interrupt the family and friends who had really been liked by Tony despite all the fights that they had. But Bucky snuck in a few tear-filled kisses after the funeral was over just because he was so sad to see his former enemy die. 

…discreetly.  
Bucky normally kissed your hand when he was trying to be as discreet as he could. Or he would fly past you with record-breaking speed during a mission and would kiss you on your cheek. Those were the best kisses though because he knew it always caught you off guard and that was his favorite thing to do, catch you off guard and keep you on your toes. But he hated those few milliseconds that he got to kiss you and would rather stop and kiss you for a few moments or until he was out of breath and ready to keep kissing you until you told him to stop but sometimes those discreet kisses were oftentimes the only thing he could do. 

…casually.  
Bucky would kiss your neck and chest often whenever he was bored. He would never even think about it often. He would just do it. Bucky loved every single bit of kissing you and you would never bring anything up about it because you loved every single bit of it. It was the best part of his day. Just bringing his lips to your neck and kissing you just out of nothingness. You would return in kind every so often but it would normally be Bucky most of the time. He loved to just do that to you every time he was just ready to be casually kissing you. 

…passionately.  
This was the second or third kiss that you two shared. It was right after a date that you two had shared with Steve and a girl Sam had tried setting him up with. Bucky was happy to have a date that replicated what he would do with Steve back before the serum had been injected into Steve and war broke out. He would happily make sure that both of you were provided with the best date possible despite Steve’s groaning. He was happy to just have you there with him and didn’t mind the groan from Steve when he finally kissed you. 

…lazily.  
This would normally happen when he just woke up. He would place kisses all over your face. It would signal the start of a new day and a new chance to see his beautiful face. He was ready to see your eyes flutter open and look up at him with all the love you could muster at such an early time. Bucky was happy to just wake you up and wait for an hour or two while you laid in your bed with him. He didn’t even know why he did it, he just did. But that was the best part of his day and he swore by it. 

…to distract.  
You had gotten pretty badly hurt in a fight. Bucky was the one who took you to the infirmary to get patched up. He waited there for a good hour while you were getting stitches. He kissed anywhere that wasn’t sterile because he thought it would take the pain away from you. It took up a bit of your attention and it was the best distraction that you could ask for. But it didn’t take up most of the pain but the kisses were enough to take away most of the pain you were feeling. He didn’t move away from you until you were all patched up and safe. 

…as encouragement.  
You were about to go up on stage to give a speech in Tony’s honor. He would have wanted you to go up considering you were a lot better with people than Banner. So you had to give a speech about things you didn’t even know but Bucky ended up giving you a few kisses before you went on stage just to make sure you knew he was cheering you on from the sidelines. He was so happy for you and so was everyone else but Bucky was the one who showed his happiness for you the most out of all of them. 

…for luck.  
Bucky kissed you out of luck all the time. He was ready to kiss you once more every morning because he needed more luck. Bucky considered you his lucky charm. He was ready to be near you towards the end of your bedtime in the morning but you both had to leave to get ready for separate missions. He always considered you his good luck charm and he was ready to make you feel good. It was already so wonderful to be considered his but it made you feel even more special to be considered his good luck charm. 

…on a scar.  
You were the one giving him this kiss. He was so insecure of the scar that was left on his shoulder from where his arm had been taken off. You were ready to kiss him there whenever he needed it. He tried to kiss you on the scars you had but you always loved making him feel better about the scar on his shoulder. But on the rare times that you allowed him to kiss your scars, it was normally before the two of you had sex. But the times you kissed his scars, it was purely just an act of love and not lust. 

…on a place of insecurity.  
Bucky always kissed you where you were insecure. He didn’t mind at all and would drop everything to do this. After all, you kissed him on the place that he was pretty insecure about anyhow. So he really loved to kiss you where you were insecure. The smile on your face when he whispered out how much he loved your insecurities was like going to heaven and seeing an angel. He was so happy to make your confidence soar, even for a little bit. He loved it so much and it was a thank you to all that you had done for him. 

…in a rush of adrenaline.  
It was right after a mission where you almost feel off of a building much like he fell off the train. He was ready to grab you and now, with the help of Steve, was able to save you from the death that he had experienced. He was still in the middle of the mission but he kissed you anyways. He almost lost you in the same way Steve lost him. He pretty much stopped the whole mission right then and there to kiss you but Steve stopped the two of you from going any further just so that you could continue the mission like planned. 

…in relief.  
You had come home from a big mission with Steve. Bucky had been held back because his arm had been malfunctioning. But as soon as you got back he rushed into your awaiting arms and kissed you so many times. He was ready to have you home, having become bored in Wakanda while you were gone. He had heard about all of the danger that the mission held. He was sure that you would come back seriously injured but that was not the reality. He was ready to make sure every injury was taken cared for but you returned unharmed to his relief and he kissed you.

…in danger.  
Bucky always kissed you when you felt some sort of danger around you during a mission before you both split up to go fight some more bad guys. Sometimes this happened when there was nothing to be fearful of. Bucky was ready to have all defenses up when it came to you. Both of you did it as an act of luck when you felt the danger arise but both of you ended up coming out with only a few scapes on you. That were a few times where both of you came out looking like death but that was few and far between all things considered. 

…as a ‘yes’.  
It was the day both of you had attempted to propose to each other. Everyone but both of you knew that you two were planning on proposing to each other. It was hilarious once you both found out but that was the best day of your lives despite the fact that you two hadn’t known about the shared proposal. You both ended up giving each other a kiss as a way of saying ‘yes’ to the other. Everyone was super happy because they were ready to see how much you two loved each other and how happy you two were to propose to each other. 

…as an apology.  
Bucky was super sad when he started a fight with you that he didn’t mean to even start. It took a long time for you to even actually begin to work on talking to you again. He wasn’t ready to work on building your relationship back up. You had seen the hard work that Bucky had been doing and when he came back to give you the best apology ever with the biggest teddy bear that he could find, flowers and chocolates but all you asked for was a kiss which he happily gave you but you still took the other presents just because he had put so much effort into his apology. 

…as a suggestion.  
Bucky would love kissing you right on the lips every single time he wanted to get something from you. It was most often sex based on how long and how needy his kiss seemed. He loved every second of it because he knew what he was doing to you and what he thought about it. Normally, he would provide this kiss with bit of grinding as well. Then you knew what he was suggesting and would eventually give into the suggestion that he was wordlessly providing but that was after carefully putting anything away that might hurt either of you. 

…as a lie.  
Bucky kissed you right before he got dusted. Both you and Steve had to watch him go down. He said that he was okay and that he felt fine but that was a lie. As soon as you backed away from him, he crumbled to pieces and you were left with Steve to console you while your whole body crumbled to the ground. Bucky had lied to you and for all you knew, he was dead and gone. You and Steve had to pick up the pieces of the hole he left in your lives but you never dared go out with anyone in the five years that he was gone. 

…as a promise.  
Bucky has kissed you after your first date in hopes to make a promise to you to not give up on you both. He was ready to make a promise to you that as long as you wanted to date him, that he would help protect you and give you the best love he could give. That was all you needed and that was the best promise that you could have from Bucky or any other person. He loved every part of that promise kiss that he had given you after that first date and he upheld that promise every day afterward. 

…as comfort.  
You would have to kiss him often when you both awoke from one of his nightmares. Bucky would love those kisses that calmed him down and made him feel more comforted. He didn’t like waking you up and always tried to convince you to sleep on the couch some nights but you would stay with him and kiss him on his forehead and ask him to please dream about him for the night. Sometimes that would happen but other times you would be awoken a few moments after falling asleep with more nightmares. 

…after a small rejection.  
You had tried to apply for a job that would keep you busy after on the job injury would have you out of commission for a while. No one really wanted a superhero on their team because it was too much of a liability. But Bucky was there to kiss you every single time you got rejected from a job with a lovely dinner-well, as lovely as Bucky could prepare which was normally takeout-and a cuddle session after said kiss. He would have so many kisses for you that it was lovely to get those after those small rejections. 

…to wake yours up.  
You were a lot heavier sleeper compared to Bucky. He was a light-ish sleeper due to the nightmare he occasionally gets but that was what came with the job. Either you were a super heavy sleeper or a light one. Whenever Bucky wanted you to wake up from your heavy sleep, he would kiss your forehead until you awake from your dreams. Sometimes it would take only a few kisses but it could take more kisses than that and that was because you wanted to feel his lips on your forehead. But as soon as you are awake, Bucky has to pinch you because you thought you were still in your dreams.  
.  
…forcefully.  
The first kiss he had with you was less than perfect. He was halfway drunk at that point but that was the least of your problems when he first kissed you. It was less than romantic too since it was apart of a game Tony had set up with the rest of the partygoers. Bucky was super embarrassed the next day and apologized for his drunken, slightly forceful kiss. It still took awhile for you to forgive him for the kiss but it would eventually fall by the wayside as more problems had come into you life in more alien invasions of your home city. 

…to pretend.  
Bucky and you had to go on a mission where you had to pretend to be in love with you for a mission. But that was the least of his problems. He was actually falling for you for you for real. He loved every second of being in fake love with you. He would much rather be in love with you and he found that out pretty quickly. He loved being fake in love with you so much that he would much rather be with you for real instead of for pretend but that was a long time before he actually asked you out. 

…to gain something.  
Bucky had wanted to hear what you really wanted for the winter holidays. He didn’t have a lot of money saved in the bank since being a superhero didn’t really make money like it used to. Actually, it never really made money in the first place. But he wanted to make sure he gained some information about what the perfect holiday for both of you. But a lot of kisses and a little bit of coercing later he got what he wanted, the perfect holiday from you. 

…to give up control.  
Bucky never wanted to give up control to anyone else but you. He gave you the first kiss because he wanted to give up control on his life and everything he ever felt. Bucky wanted to give up a lot of control when he started dating you. He wanted to make sure that you knew he was giving you all of the control that you never wanted to have but he gave it to you anyways in hopes that you would have his heart. He would want this to happen to anyone else but you because you are the only one he loved. 

…without a motive.  
Bucky never needs a reason to kiss you. But you always felt like you needed a reason for him to kiss you. He would just want to kiss you whenever and wherever. You always asked about it because you genuinely wanted to know why he was always wanted to kiss you but sometimes he never even gave you a reason. It aggravated you from time to time but you learned to never question it again since you knew that it was going to be no reason at all on some occasions. It was fine with you after a while of being with him. 

…because yours is running out of time.  
The last time Bucky kissed you was while you were in the hospital. You had badly been injured on a mission and he had been the one to find your injured body. He blamed himself a lot while you were in the hospital and blamed himself for the fact that you got hurt. Though, you didn’t end up pulling through. The last time he had kissed you was when you said you could feel yourself slipping. He kissed you, with tears coming down his face to stop you from saying anything much worse and that was when you ran out of time on this mortal plane. He had kissed you one final time. 

…because mine is.  
Bucky had requested that you stay by his side through anything and everything. That meant going to Wakanda to see him put into cryosleep. You didn’t know when he was waking up and he didn’t know either. It could be a few months or fifty years. You ended up kissing him on the forehead, whispering ‘don’t forget to dream of me’ before the door was closed. Steve had to hold you while you screaming into his chest. While Steve and the others went on missions, you stayed in Wakanda and made sure you were there for Bucky when he awoke. 

…because the world is ending.  
Bucky and you shared your last kiss before losing each other on the battlefield a few moments before he saw Steve for the first time in a few years. It was a heated kiss that never seemed to end. But the world was ending, how could you make a kiss last as long as possible? Bucky had been completely hungry for your lips. He wanted you to feel as though it hadn’t been ending. But both of you had to face reality and the fact the world was supposed to be ending. 

…because the world is saved.  
As soon as Bucky came back from being dusted, the first thing he did was find you and kiss you. It didn’t matter that there was a huge fight going around both of you, you were his whole world and there was nothing without him. He was everything that you had ever loved. He loved you so much and you stopped everything just to kiss him. You didn’t care about the fight going on around you. You just wanted to kiss the man you loved after five long years without him. It was the most passionate kiss you two had ever shared. 

…out of pride.  
You were his everything. No matter what you did, he was proud of you. You had won awards from the president for your own bravery. He had always been by your side because you dragged him there to help with his image. He didn’t want to go to these things but you wanted him there and he always was proud of you and didn’t mind posing for a few photos for the press, always sneaking in a kiss or two just to show how proud he was of you. As much as you were proud of him for coming out, he was trillions of times more proud of you for winning the award. 

…out of greed.  
Bucky always loved kissing the absolute shit out of you because he was greedy. He never wanted to have anyone else to have their lips on yours. He loved every second of kissing you. It got to the point where you would use kisses against him. If he was good, he would be allowed to kiss you but if he wasn’t, he would have to go without for a little while. Either way, he hated not being given the chance to kiss you. 

…out of lust.  
Every chance he could, he would be kissing you with the hopes of having you two go to bed. He loved having you under him and being able to kiss you every moment of the day. He loved every second of kissing you out of lust. You didn’t mind it either. He would much rather both of you be kissing for this reason and this reason only. But you didn’t get a lot of time to have these moments. He would have to get both of you alone and that didn’t happen all that often due to missions and such but those times you did get, it was wonderful. 

…out of anger.  
You don’t have a lot of fights. But that doesn’t mean that you don’t have fights at all. Normally it was over petty things like were to eat or what to do that day. When Bucky could feel his own argument begin to slip, he will end up leaning down to kiss you. This wouldn’t happen a lot since you normally ended up agreeing with whatever he wanted to do instead because you just genuinely wanted to see him happy and make sure he got to experience the 21st century as much as possible because you never wanted to see him go back into cryosleep and that’s what most of your arguments were about when it wasn’t as innocent as where to seemed but it always ended up with a kiss. 

…out of envy or jealousy.  
Whenever he caught someone actually trying to work you up without knowing about your very public relationship with Bucky, he would end up getting very jealous. To the point where people would have to hold him back when he gets in a jealous rage. He would be very, very envious. Bucky was the only one who was supposed to flirt with you. He was supposed to be giving you all the new relationship butterflies all over again. He would get very jealous and have to walk up to you and give you one of the biggest kisses in the world because he wants everyone to know that you are his. 

…out of spite.  
People said that Bucky would never have a partner due to the life he led and the fact that he had been labeled a villain by one of the most powerful men in the world. Once he had found you, Bucky had found out that he could be loved by anyone and everyone. He knows that he would end up finding someone eventually but he hadn’t thought it would have been so soon or someone who had the same life he had. He was super stoked and had always ended up kissing you whenever possible just to show people that he had someone to love and that someone loved him back. 

…out of habit.  
Bucky would wrap his arms around your waist and place kisses onto your neck and shoulder. Half the time he didn’t even know he was doing it. He just did it. He loved sneaking up on you and kissing your neck. He did it while you were cooking, while you were showering, while you were doing your hair/makeup. It didn’t matter. Not to either of you. He knew that you oftentimes scolded him for it but only playfully. You both loved it. You were getting kissed by that man at any moment and any time because it was his habit. 

…out of necessity.  
There was not a time when Bucky needed to kiss you. You were like air to him. You were the only thing he ever wanted and needed. You were the only thing he ever woke up too. He was the person who always made sure that you were feeling loved. Every moment of every day, he was kissing you. Every single second, he was making sure that you were loved and that you were kissed. No amount of skin went untouched when he got into one of those kissing fits. You loved it as much as anyone can but this was a necessity to him. 

…out of love.  
He had kissed you out of love every single time that he kissed you. But he would never forget the day he kissed you as his partner and lover for the rest of his life. The day of your wedding was the first time he had really felt all of your love poured into one kiss before. He would never forget that time. It was the day he had married the love of his life. The time that he would never forget because he had finally been able to kiss the person he loved without any boundaries, in front of the people you both loved as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a longer version of any of the kisses or this with a different character just drop a comment and I will get to it as soon as possible.


End file.
